


It's a Classic for a Reason

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fakeout Makeout, Jedha City, Jyn May Not Have Thought This Through, Missing Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: What should Cassian do when Jyn shoves him up against a wall in Jedha City and kisses him? Kiss her back, of course.(And use whatever brain cells haven't exploded to figure out why.)





	

Cassian had very little warning. 

One moment they were weaving their way through the Jedha City crowds, bumping shoulders with red-draped pilgrims and side-stepping litter bearers. The next moment Jyn had him by the arm, dragging him into a side alley, shoving his back up against the stone, and pressing her lips to his.

He was so taken aback that he didn’t react for fully half a second. Then he put his hand to her face, curling his fingers into the scarf over her hair, tugging it further forward as he kissed her back, hard.

She pressed against him, all lean wiry body and knotted tension and soft, soft mouth. The oxygen in his lungs burned away and his head filled with buzzing. He hooked his free arm around her waist and pulled her even closer, until just melting into each others’ heat seemed a real possibility.

But he was a spy, had always been a spy, would always be a spy, and that part of his brain listened to the shouts and chatter of the large group tromping by their alley. When the stomping boots of the litter bearers had faded away, she eased back. Her mouth was swollen and her eyes looked endless.

He forced himself to breathe evenly, not pant for air like a dog. “Someone with a grudge against Liana Hallik?”

She tugged her scarf straight again, looking coolly unaffected. He wanted to grab her up, brace her against the wall where his back had been, and kiss her again until her legs wrapped tight around his hips and - 

“Tanith Ponta, actually,” she said. 

He raised his brow.

“It wasn’t as if I stole that much, even,” she said. “But I suppose it was enough for Hiathla Donsur.”

Hiathla Donsur was a minor regional crime boss with a reputation for holding grudges until their object was a reddish smear on the nearest flat surface. He made a little humming sound. “Are all your aliases wanted women?”

A corner of her mouth quirked up. “Not Jyn Erso,” she said. “Are they gone?”

“Turned the corner,” he said, unsurprised at the question.

“Good. Let’s go.” She double-checked the road, found it clear, and melted out into the crowd again.

He followed her out of the alley, sliding in between two pickpockets too fast for either to ply their trade, reflecting that she’d been wrong about one thing. 

Jyn Erso was wanted, too.

He glanced back to check their six. While his head was turned, she tugged at her scarf again, using the motion to disguise the way she pressed her fingers to her lips.

FINIS


End file.
